


Lion Cubs

by hangrybluewhale



Series: Motherhood (ASOIAF) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrybluewhale/pseuds/hangrybluewhale





	Lion Cubs

_ Legend claims that when Lord Gerold ruffled the infant Tywin’s golden hair, the child bit his finger.  _

— _ TWOIAF _

  
  


Jeyne Marbrand watched as her goodfather played with his first grandson. 

 

Gerold the Golden, a lord that lesser men whispered was almost carved from stone, for he did not often show his emotion on his face, was holding his grandson in his lap, laughing and speaking to the boy in a soft, gentle tone. 

 

It was good that he was so pleased with her child. 

 

She was glad too, proud of herself for having birthed such a strong lion cub. The infant was barely a month old, but all agreed that he was a healthy baby, with the beginnings of fine, golden hair already growing on his head. 

 

“A true lion of Lannister,” Lord Gerold had declared, when the baby was presented to him. It had been Lord Gerold who had named the boy “Tywin”. 

 

That scheming, conniving  _ bitch  _ Ellyn Reyne would no longer be a threat to her future place as Lady of Casterly Rock. Jeyne knew that she had the support of Lord Gerold, but even he would not live forever. With this child, her place at Tytos’ side was secure, and Casterly Rock would one day be inherited by the heir she had given Tytos. 

It was almost as though Gerold Lannister had heard her thoughts. “It is good to see that you are reconciled with my son, despite Ellyn Tarbeck’s attempt to drive a wedge between you both.” He was still holding the babe carefully, but he lifted his head to look at his good-daughter. 

 

She bowed her head. “I could never have blamed Tytos for that incident. Ellyn tried to sway him away from me, but ultimately he remembered the vows he had sworn to me.” 

 

Gerold studied her face for a moment before speaking. “You are a good wife to my son. And I think you would be a capable Lady of Casterly Rock. Tytos will need you by his side if he is to rule well.” 

 

Jeyne was surprised. Though he had never been cold to her, whenever he addressed her, it was with a cool, formal, almost distant tone. Such praise was evident of his high regard for her capabilities; she had never expected to hear such words from her goodfather.  

 

She curtseyed, as she felt was appropriate. “You are kind to say so, my lord. I can only hope to be worthy of such praise.” 

 

Lord Gerold nodded, saying, “Be seated, Jeyne. It must be tiring having a newborn to look after.” 

 

As she did so, he turned back to the baby in his lap, blinking at his grandfather with an almost bemused expression on his small face. Tywin was frowning, with a solemn air that was most at odds with what one expected to see on an infant barely a month old. 

 

Lord Gerold smiled, and Jeyne privately thought to herself that this day was full of surprises. He ruffled Tywin’s hair— and the child bit his finger. 

 

Jeyne was on her feet at once, already reaching out to pick up her son, but instead of being annoyed, as another lord might have been, Lord Gerold merely laughed. 

 

“A fierce lion cub, this one is.” Tywin reached for his grandfather’s finger, and having grasped it, held onto it stubbornly, sticky as it was with drool. Jeyne wondered if he had ever held the children he had with Rohanne Webber like this, if he had ever been so delighted at their births. 

 

Men had given Gerold Lannister the sobriquet “Gerold the Golden”. Even now, she heard whispers of mockery directed at her husband, japing of toothless, laughing lions. 

 

And as Jeyne looked at her child, she vowed that she would shape him to be a stronger ruler than his father would be. No one would ever dare to laugh at her son.    


End file.
